


Put Your Hands Where My Eyes Can't See

by killyourstarlings



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Oral Sex, Post-Season 02, Smut, Teasing, im a fucking sinner, magical fingerfucking?, oh god is there even a tag for this, so spoilers for season 2 babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killyourstarlings/pseuds/killyourstarlings
Summary: When Lilith doesn't get what she wants, when she wants... she still finds a way to get what she wants, when she wants.Just maybe not in the same room as she wants.





	Put Your Hands Where My Eyes Can't See

* * *

_So if I put your hands_

_Where my eyes can’t see_

_Then you’re the one_

_Who’s got a hold on me._

\- “Ain’t My Fault” by Zara Larsson.

* * *

“ _Zel_ -da…”

“I can’t,” Zelda got in, before the question met air.  One set of lashes made butterfly lines; she moved to the next.

“Oh, come on…”

Slender legs stretched up into the mirror, dangling overhead, pointed at the toe.  Zelda’s eyes followed down their curious path — and she jolted back from the poke of her mascara wand, a fair punishment.

“I’ll be fast.”

Zelda twisted the cap shut and spared an incredulous look over her shoulder.  “Please.  You’re never fast.”

Her blue eyes reached new widths as Lilith feigned shock, hand over her chest.  “What a gross generalization,” she protested, and leaned dramatically onto her fist.  “Perhaps I’d be faster if you’d just do as I say.”

“Mm.  Ponder that, then, while I’m gone.”

Lilith whined at that, legs flopping out of view.  Zelda hid a smirk behind a layer of lipstick.

“Don’t be dramatic,” she continued, and turned on her heel — found Lilith eying her in a very specific way.  Resting back on the vanity, she added more gently, “As soon as Sabrina’s left for school, you can come down and join us.”

This didn’t seem to appease Lilith.  She rolled onto her side, one leg dangling off the bed; she wore a horrible pout.  “Or you could stay, and we could go down together.  In several senses.”

The quirk of her eyebrow made Zelda’s mouth twitch upward.  Lilith was a difficult woman to deny, in anything.

So she softened, despite herself, and stepped toward the bed as if fighting gravity.  Lilith’s eyes followed her, her head dropping back as Zelda took a seat in front of her.

“If I’m not at that kitchen table,” Zelda warned, as she reached to brush back Lilith’s hair, “Sabrina will be suspicious.  And I’m not ready to handle that… yet.”

And Lilith nodded, the way she did when she wasn’t listening, and took Zelda’s hand to kiss at her wrist.  Zelda had half a mind to stop her — but she didn’t, and instead allowed Lilith to pull her by the hand, down to her mouth for a kiss.

Lilith was brilliant at stealing kisses; she caught one after another, long, slow things that never wanted to end.  A deep sigh escaped from one of them, probably Zelda, as she pushed Lilith back into the sheets and replaced a lazy kiss with a hungry one…

One long leg drew up between two of hers, and Zelda hummed — sat back against it, shifting slightly.  Her tongue swept over Lilith’s lip, a teasing flick, and Lilith’s thigh flexed between Zelda’s legs.  She pulled her down harder, hand spreading over her ass, fingers playing at the hem of her dress-

Zelda forced herself away, then, because she’d almost let Lilith carry her away again.  Lilith made a noise of clear disagreement, but let her go, gaze flitting over Zelda.

“And you’re sure I can’t change your mind?” she asked through a breath.  Her eyebrow peaked suggestively.

Zelda, biting on a grin, stood from the bed.

As she went, she heard Lilith sitting up in the sheets.  Zelda didn’t have to look back to know Lilith was mentally undressing her — but she did sneak a peek, just at the door, because she could.  And she was right.

With a deep breath, Zelda slipped out of her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Clacking dishes and an involving discussion emanated through the house and up to the hallway, reminding Zelda to fan the flush off her face before she headed downstairs.  She quickly regretted — as she knew she would — declining Lilith’s offer, but it was a necessary precaution.  This was a conversation she was _not_ prepared to have with Sabrina, for several reasons she couldn’t quite recall at the moment.

At the last step, she hesitated.  She fixed her skirt, stretching the smile out of her face, before turning into the kitchen.

“-and Harvey said this weird thing, when I was on the roof, and now…”

Sabrina sat alone at the kitchen table, speaking over to Hilda as she haunted the stove.  Ambrose rifled through the refrigerator for something, though he made noises of listening for Sabrina’s benefit — even as her voice trailed off.

“Morning, Aunt Z,” she greeted, twirling her spoon.

“Good morning, Sabrina,” Zelda replied, and tried to manage the chirp in her tone.  She opened the cabinet and added, “Good morning, Hilda.”

“Morning!”

“Anyway,” Sabrina said with the quintessential teenage sigh.  “I don’t know.  Everything’s… weird, now.  I mean, this thing with Roz and Harvey was bad enough…”

Ambrose turned and set the juice on the table.  Zelda retrieved a glass and turned, squeaking out a chair.

“You’ve just gotta give it time, love.  It won’t get back to normal overnight.”

Zelda nodded her agreement, which, hopefully, no one had noticed.

“I know, I know.”  Topping off her juice, Sabrina then gestured for Zelda’s glass; Zelda handed it to her.  “It just feels like every time things _do_ get back to normal, that’s exactly when the next crazy thing happens…”

“You mean, that’s when _you do_ the crazy thing,” Ambrose put in — and Sabrina started up to argue with him, but he was already on his way out of the room.  She sighed and slumped back down.

“He does have a point,” Hilda said, earning a look of her own.  “You used that mandrake spell of your own accord.  Without any of our blessing, I might add.”

“Since when has our blessing been necessary, Hilda?”  Zelda, too, received one of Sabrina’s exasperated looks.  Grinning, Zelda collected her glass and took a sip.

“I was trying to stop the _apocalypse_.  Why does everyone ignore that detail?”

Zelda froze mid-sip.  Her brow furrowed.

A peculiar feeling brushed over her — faint, but distinct.  She shifted in her seat, and it vanished.

“And it’s not just Harvey and Roz,” Sabrina continued, shoving her bowl away.  “Apparently I said some things to Theo — or, you know, _mandrake_ -me, but to some degree, isn’t that me?  I mean, it absorbed part of me…”

There it was again, and Zelda jolted at the sensation poking between her legs.  She set her glass down with a thud.

Sabrina and Hilda looked over at the noise.  Zelda reached for the newspaper and peeled it open, burying her face in it.

_What in heaven is **that**?_

Swallowing, Zelda narrowed her eyes on the paper before her.  Her attention was split between Sabrina’s chatter, and the inky walls of text, and the curious twitch of her body.  Whatever it was had faded, to her relief.

“-makes me wonder if somewhere deep down, I actually… _think_ these things, feel these things-”

Something throbbed inside her and Zelda bit back a sudden moan — and that, _that_ was not her body.  That was Lilith, damn her.  That was Lilith’s damn _finger inside her._

“Darling, a mandrake is not a human, and certainly not a representation of a human.  If _you_ felt these things, don’t you think you would know?”

What the _hell_ was Lilith doing, and how, and _why_?

Another long stroke fell over her folds, under her dress, under everything.  Zelda gripped the paper hard, heart beginning to pound at the realization that somehow, Lilith was… voodoo-fucking her from the bedroom.  She pressed her lips together and closed her eyes for a moment, head bowing slightly.

_Lilith of Aradia,_ she prayed, _don’t you **dare** fuck me at the kitchen table._

And certainly, Lilith heard that.  She dipped two fingers inside, and Zelda had to cough to disguise her hitched breath.  Her thighs clenched around the ghost touch, growing wet despite the fact that _no one was here_ , no one was actually touching her-

“What do you think, Aunt Z?”

Her eyes snapped open.  She swallowed, lowering the paper.

“Excuse me?” she said, behind a shallow breath.

“If the mandrake version of me said transphobic things to Theo, does that mean…” Sabrina asked, head lowering, “that I think those things, in some way?  Should I apologize?”

“Sabrina, you didn’t say those things.  It’s…”  A thumb brushed over her clit, and Zelda clenched her jaw — shifted again, despite the looks it earned.  _Lilith_.  “It’s hardly your responsibility-”

“I know it wasn’t me, but he seems really hurt!  I feel like I need to fix this, somehow.”

Zelda’s heels pressed into the floor.  “Well, if you truly feel an apology is owed, you should just talk to Lilith.”

The fingers stopped.  Sabrina stopped.

Zelda stopped.

“Lilith?” Sabrina asked.  “What?”

“Theo,” she corrected quickly, heat burning up her throat.  Both Sabrina and Hilda were watching her now; she reached for her glass.  “I’m- names…  Names keep changing.  It’s a lot to keep up with.”

Lilith must have heard this, either pitying her enough to stop or about to come downstairs and join the fun.  At the very least, the teasing had ceased.

“Yeah,” Sabrina said, moving right past that.  “Speaking of the devil, Ms. Wardwell’s coming back to school today.  She’s been out since the funeral.”

“That’s very nice,” Hilda chimed in.

“Yes,” Zelda agreed mindlessly.  She finished off her glass, suddenly quite thirsty, and reached for-

She jolted, choked on her juice — and drew all manners of attention to herself, to her private horror.  Rasping, Zelda cleared her throat, hand up to cover her lips.

Lilith’s mouth was on her.

“Zelds?”

“Nothing,” Zelda said, too fast, and stood up.  The conversation brought to a halt, Zelda caught a breath and scrambled for an excuse to leave.  “I think- I’ve just realized that I’ve left something, in my… excuse me.”

With that _poised_ adieu, Zelda turned and marched out of the room.

Mutters could be heard behind her as she made for the stairs, knees keeping strong despite the astral-tonguefucking she was receiving.  She gripped the railing for all it was worth and ascended the steps, legs trembling under Lilith’s merciless ministrations.

All at once, the sensation stopped — Lilith must have heard her coming.  Zelda stopped at her bedroom door, face burning with embarrassment, and swung it open.

There, she found Lilith sat on her bed, her hands concealed behind her back, an expression of innocence written on her face.  Her eyes widened, as though she hadn’t expected this intrusion.

Zelda bit _hard_ on her tongue until the door was shut behind her, with a jerk.

“How were you doing that?”

“Doing what?”

“ _How_?”

“Means,” Lilith answered plainly.  Her wrist flicked behind her; then she brought her hands to her lap, empty, with a sweet smile.

Hand to her forehead, Zelda asked, “Why?”

“Because I’m a wicked thing,” she almost sang, and sat up a little straighter.  Looking Zelda over, observing her work, she added, “Would you like me to finish?”

Zelda groaned, because _fuck_ her, she was such a tease.  She wanted to say no out of pride, but she didn’t have it in her — too wet, too worked up, too annoyingly attracted to her right now.

“Yes, please,” she muttered, and stalked toward the bed.

As she grew nearer, Lilith leaned on her arm and smirked.  “Here, or-”

“Here,” Zelda shot back, arriving between Lilith’s knees.  Lilith instantly reached for her skirt; Zelda sighed.  “Going down on me during breakfast, honestly-”

“ _For_ breakfast,” Lilith clarified.  She drew Zelda’s skirt up her hips at an agonizing pace, eyes locked on her face at first.  Then her fingers found the lace underneath, and her attention was stolen.  Zelda shivered as her underwear slid down her legs, catching once in a while, down, down…

Lilith’s vision rose again, and her eyes darkened.  “Oh, Zelda…”

“Don’t.”

“Darling, you’re soaked,” she whispered, voice a bit hoarse, like a starving woman discovering a loaf of bread.

“At the _table_ , Lilith.  Sometimes you are the most-”

The words died there, in her throat, as Lilith took a long lick — sudden, slow, and appreciative.  Zelda’s hands caught on Lilith’s shoulders for balance, as she leaned into her mouth…

Lilith hummed, and it vibrated through her like a gift.  She placed an open-mouthed kiss over her clit, and Zelda’s knees went weak; Lilith did notice this, and pulled away to ask something-

“Lie down,” Zelda ordered, and that was sufficient.  Lilith scooted back on the bed, head finding the mattress — following, Zelda climbed onto the bed, one leg on either side of Lilith.  There, she inched forward.

As she aligned herself over Lilith’s face, they caught eyes, for just a moment.  Zelda hiked her skirt up, watching as Lilith watched her, visibly enthralled.

“I don’t have time to return the favor, you know,” Zelda said, finding her position just under Lilith’s breath.

“ _Later_ ,” she enunciated, and her tongue swiped over Zelda as she said it.  Without another word, Lilith took her by the hips and pulled her down…

Zelda moaned, instantly rocking against Lilith’s mouth while it worked — gasped a little when her tongue brushed over her clit that first time, that first _real_ time, because it was so different when it was real.  Lilith drew careful lines along her folds, finding sensitivity and toying with it, gentle but just on the edge of too much, just where Zelda _loved_ it…

Gripping the sheets, Zelda tried to keep watch of Lilith’s expression, because it was good.  Lilith furrowed her brow in focus as she dipped inside of Zelda, just a little tease before she was back at her clit — then back again, as if foraging for something, as if enjoying a meal.

She bit, just a ghost of a thing, close enough to her clit that Zelda jolted up a bit, legs twitching.  Lilith chuckled, and Zelda rolled her eyes; but then she hit right on the spot, all warmth, all buzzing, and Zelda huffed out a laugh.

“More of that,” she said, voice low and needy.  Her hand wandered into Lilith’s hair, tugged the way she liked.  “Yes…  More, _please_ …”

Already close — teased too much to last, in the fucking _kitchen_ no less — and Zelda ground against Lilith’s tongue, thighs clenching around her head.  Her breaths grew panicked, out of rhythm; she huffed out a pattern of moans, increasing in volume, in desperation…

Lilith stopped.  She drew back, wrenching a gasp out of Zelda.

“I heard you say my name, in the kitchen.”

“ _Fuck_ , Lilith-”

“That’s the one,” Lilith teased, brushing a gentle kiss over Zelda’s blushing skin, and only that, and certainly not enough.

“Don’t stop.”  She pulled at Lilith’s hair, to no avail.  “Please.  Don’t make me beg.”

“Oh, I won’t, darling.  Just say my name again.”

“Lilith.”

“All of it.”

Zelda whined outright, head dropping back.  She squeezed her eyes shut and tried again.

“Lilith of Aradia, mother of demons, queen of hell, bitch with the most _unholy_ of tongues, will you put your mouth on me, _please_?”

That was, apparently, enough.

As soon as the words were out, Lilith was moaning into her folds — lapping her tongue hard against Zelda’s clit, clumsy and starved.  Zelda forgot to be gentle with Lilith’s hair, raking it through her fingers, which caused Lilith to jolt, and to bite.  That sent Zelda clean over the edge, grimacing against a moan that she didn’t want the whole house to hear.

Zelda lost a solid twenty seconds of her memory, ears buzzing and vision swirling, fireworks crackling inside her as Lilith worked her down from climax.  She panted with her whole body, arms shaking under her, only settling once Lilith had gotten enough and dropped back to the bed with a satisfied sigh.

When she opened her eyes, Zelda caught Lilith staring up at her, licking her lips smugly.  Zelda swallowed hard.

“You are… a wicked thing…” she managed, head dropping forward.

Grinning, Lilith added a soft kiss to Zelda’s skin, surprisingly sweet.  Zelda shuddered a breath, melting. 

“Most of the time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to say here. So I had this image of Lilith magically... playing with Zelda, okay, and so what do you do when you get that mental image? -Not- write it? Yeah? Yes? That's what you do? I know.
> 
> Anyway the DEED IS DONE so if you read and enjoyed, drop a comment, make my day? Thanks.


End file.
